


Control

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: Caitlin learns how to control her powers on Earth 2





	Control

"I can't do this! I won't!" Caitlin Snow yelled in sudden frustration when she, once again, failed to control her powers.

A pair of hands immediately set over her arms and the ice receded since she was so terrified she could hurt _him_.

"Oh, yes, you can, Snow," Harry Wells's full of surety voice sounded right next to her ear. He was so close to her now that she could feel the heat radiating off of his body and she truly couldn't tell whether it was because _he_ was there or maybe her powers heightened her senses, causing her to seek out any source of warmth she could suck. It did not help that the tone of his voice always sounded sexy to her. Default mode or not, it was driving her crazy.

Despite her fear, she wished he would keep touching her, but he took his hands away as soon as saw the ice was gone. Little did she know that being around her had become difficult for him. He still remembered how she'd showed up on his earth completely out of the blue. In fact, no one was more surprised to see her emerging from the breach than Harrison Wells was. Yet, as much as he would like that, it wasn't a social call. She came to ask for help when everything had already failed on her side. He was her last resort and she was desperate, he could tell. He couldn't possibly say no. Not when _she_ was the one asking. He knew right then that this would be his downfall, that despite his escape from _her_ – which she still didn't know about – back to his earth, she sought him out here as well, now torturing him by being so close to him every single day and he couldn't even reach out and take her. And he so, so badly wanted to!

How was _that_ for bitter irony? He thought when turning away from her and pretending to look over his notes. He'd run away from the team he actually wished to stay with, so he wouldn't have to be in her presence anymore, because it was simply too painful. And yet, fate brought her right back to him as though taunting him. Or providing an excellent opportunity, he couldn't really tell which one it was and the last thing he wanted was to jeopardize their friendship and betray the trust she put in him. How could he make a move or say something when all she could probably think about was her evil alter-ego, threatening to make a comeback?

He could hand her over to one of his trusted employees, but he wasn't able to. His feelings aside, he knew she came for _him_. She needed _his_ help and expertise, so he wasn't going to abandon her even if he knew he would be the one suffering in the end. Because one way or another, he would lose her.

The problem was he was already driving himself crazy, not able to stop thinking about her when she wasn't around, spending sleepless long nights dreaming about her, wishing he could touch her with no restrictions, wishing he could tell her how much he wanted her, what he _felt_ for her and not being rejected in the process.

Maybe that was his biggest fear – rejection. Painful. Sharp. Like a knife effectively cutting off and destroying the future he wanted to have with her.

The problem was that by not saying anything he wouldn't have it anyway.

"Harry, are you ok?" he suddenly heard her caring voice and something inside of his chest clenched painfully. He couldn't possibly tell her. At least not now. They had bigger, more important things on their mind like helping her control her powers and not become Killer Frost.

"I'm fine," he dismissed her concern quickly when turning back to her and fixing his glasses as their eyes met. "Try again."

"I can't! I doesn't work!" She immediately got frustrated again.

"You can and it will. I ran all the tests, Snow. You can do this. I believe in you. You take control of those powers. The problem is that you're afraid."

"Well, how can I not be?" she asked in anger, throwing her hands up into the air. "Harry, I'm walking with two loaded guns here! They can go off any time!"

"Yeah? You could control those powers when I touched you," he said to that.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you!" she exclaimed and he was started by the sudden tears appearing in her eyes as her body started to shake.

" _Exactly_ ," he still said, not letting it go. He had to be hard on her now, otherwise she would never believe him, otherwise she would never believe she _could_ do this. "Snow, just do it. Use fear as motivation, not something that you need to stay clear of, ok? You could control your powers when I touched you, so use that as a key."

Even now, when she was scared and shaken up, she was so beautiful that every fiber of his being screamed at him to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless and tell her that she wasn't alone, that he would always be there and that he loved her.

 _Snap out of it_ , he immediately chastised himself in his head, running his hand through his usually messy curls. He couldn't have thoughts like that! She needed his help, not his body.

Or maybe… He gasped at the sudden realization. Maybe this, indeed, was the key, he thought, going back to the conversation he'd had with her the day she'd arrived at his Labs. Nothing but cuffing herself had worked on her earth and she'd even hurt both Barry and Cisco even though she really hadn't wanted to. Why Harrison would be any different? Why every time he touched her, she simply stopped using her powers? What was so powerful about that, that she couldn't find with her friends?

He _was_ the key, indeed.

Hoppe suddenly entered his heart and before he knew it, it was already too late. It spread throughout his being, igniting a fire he couldn't possibly quench any longer.

Caitlin Snow cared about _him_ and more so than she did about her friends back home and it could only mean one thing…

"I can't do this!" she just now squealed as the ice was once again running over her arms, spreading fast and she did her best to control it, but failed.

In that moment, Harrison did something extremely foolish, something he knew he might pay with a frostbite or even a life lost.

Yet, he didn't care. He moved straight towards her, ignoring the icy hands and cupping her face, pulling it up and forward until their lips crashed and…

She stilled at first and then, when she realized what was happening, she kissed him back, her hands going around his neck and he nearly shivered, bracing himself for the cold, but in fact he felt nothing but the warmth of her skin and her fingers burying in his hair.

He groaned when she allowed him entrance to her mouth and the kiss deepened, her body pressing against his own, seeking out his heat, but not because of her powers. He could tell.

"Oh, my God…" she eventually gasped when pulling away, the need to breath overcoming the never-fading need to kiss this man. "Why… Why did you do that?" She asked him, her eyes opening to meet his scorching blues.

"Because you care about me," he answered her in that sexy husky voice of his and her knees went soft. Her hands were now resting against his chest and she could feel through one of them his heart beating widely. "I was so stupid, Snow. I thought I needed to get back home to avoid having to see you every day and not…" he came a stop, closing his eyes briefly as though his mind just now registered what happened. It felt truly overwhelming.

"And not what?" she prompted, not understanding where he was going with this.

"Not being able to touch you. I thought… I thought you could never feel the same way about me because of Thawne and my age, but…"

She suddenly put a finger on his lips.

"I do," she came clean. "I was just… afraid you'd laugh it off once I told you."

"I would never do that. _Never_. Even if I didn't feel what I feel… with _you_ I would never dare do such a thing."

"Yeah, I should've known."

"This fear, this… insecurity about your powers… Caitlin, it's all because you kept on trying to live up to your friends' expectations instead of just letting it go and being yourself and I…" He shook his head, looking aside briefly, "I wasn't there to set them on the right path. You should never bend yourself backwards to please someone else. You just live the life that was given to you, the one that _you_ want," he advised when lifting his hand to her face and brushing a stray hair behind her ear while boring his eyes into hers. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's ok. It takes two to tango, right? We both messed up."

"But we can make it right now. If you're willing to give this a shot," he proposed just then. "I really believe you _can_ control those powers and stay _you_. I _know_ it."

For the first time since she'd arrived, he saw a real bright smile on her face. And he was the cause of it all, he thought with pride and happiness swelling in his chest. Maybe he would get to have that future he dreamt of, after all.

"With you, I'm sure I can do anything," Caitlin finally confessed and then she was kissing him again and truly, he had no objections to _that_ since they both knew she wasn't capable of hurting him.


End file.
